Hiding in Plain Sight
by twinchopsticks
Summary: Marriage is a great thing to think about... Especially when no one else knows. DenNor oneshot. M for themes and language. Please review


Their pants were shallow and erratic, slowly yielding to slow, deep breathes. Norway's fists slowly relaxed their restraints on the sheets. His head flopped back onto the pillow, the shiny sweat on his forehead cooling. Denmark unclamped his hands around Norway's hips, before relieving himself from inbetween his legs. He collapsed next to him instead. The bed hobbled a bit as his mass collided with the mattress below. Both of their lips were still parted as the air found its way back into their lungs.

A moment of silence ensued before Denmark turned, his arm coiling around Norway's smaller figure. Hot lips kissed the side of his mouth. Unlike his usual cold and elusive behavior, Norway melted into the sensation and returned the favor. The kisses were hot and romantic, sensual and intimate. Once again their bodies were forced together, legs in a tangled mess.

"Norway..." Denmark breathed just above a whisper, lip dragging across the other, "Marry me..."

Norway's hand had nestled itself at the base of Denmark's neck, fingers entwined on the border of blonde hair and smooth skin. His eyes that had been drawn with the curtains of lust and desire soon flashed into wide orbs of confusion and alarm. He paused their kissing to look at Denmark in the eyes.

Immediately he began scouring those crystal-blue eyes for any sign of mockery or insincerity. While Norway's expression was that of settled shock and panic, Denmark's expression painted a perfect example of cool, clam and patience. The Dane's hand trailed up Norway's body to cup the paler one's face. His thumb caressed his soft cheek.

"Wh-What...?" Norway rasped.

"Marry me, Norway..." Denmark repeated, "Marry me so that we can be together forever, and there will be no fear of loss."

Norway's brows arched a bit in fear, his arms reaching out more to pull Denmark closer. He swallowed.

"Are...are you serious?" he whispered.

"Yes of course I am... I would only ask if I thought you and I were ready for it."

The Norwegian continued to examine the features of his lover, taking in the information that had just been brought out to him in the most spontaneous of ways.

Though Denmark sat perfectly still, resting in the arms of the person who was most important to him, his expression gentle and patient, he was terrified. His insides were shaking to the rhythm of his frantic heart beat, which in fact physically moved his chest just a bit. The adrenaline that surged through his body at a breaking speed caused his thoughts in his mind into overload. What if he said no? What if Norway didn't see him as a husband yet...? What if he didn't even want to be in this relationship anymore? What are the chances he didn't want to marry _him, Denmark_. Perhaps a different partner would have fulfilled his needs better...more sufficiently.

Denmark's throat was parched and drying fast, a drout that no amount of swallowing would ever relieve. Each second killed him, and he felt like the only reason he was alive was to await the answer that Norway was definitely taking his time in presenting. He needed to do something. Anything to distract him from this unexpected reaction.

"I-I love you more than anything, Norway...I really do! And-and I want to be with you forever..." Denmark's speech stuttered, "I would give up anything to stay with you, beer, lego's... just to be yours...and-and you to be mine. I'd do anything for you too! I'd-I'd dye my hair orange or-or sail around the world. I just want to prove my love to you... And I don't know any-any other way than to marry you- . . ."

He was cut short with Norway's slowly shaking head. The smaller Nordic shook his head slowly at first, before hugging him tight, his head still shaking.

"D-Danmark...I-I can't..." Norway felt like he just mouthed.

At that moment, Denmark's world fell. Denmark had walked to the edge of the world, and was pushed off. The words drilled themselves into his memory, branding this moment with a cold, terrible label. A pleague washed over him, making his stomach twist in unforgiving ways, his heart shriveling up into a hard, black seed. He would have gladly died then. He didn't want to face up to the mistake he had just commited himself to. He couldn't look Norway in the eyes ever again. He-He just...

"_We _can't..." Norway corrected suddenly, squeezing tighter.

Denmark's bit his lip. What was the difference? Who cares if Norway couldn't or _they_ couldn't? He had just been denied an eternity with the love of his life. A different wording wouldn't sugar coat it. A different way of speaking it wouldn't ease the damage or change its outcome.

Norway pushed himself back to look at Denmark's face. It was pale and chalky now, not rosy with their afterglow. His eyes looked hallowed out almost, and his lips were thin and bleached. The Norwegian's heart plummeted into his stomach.

No. He said it wrong. He said it all fucking wrong! He didn't say NO! He didn't _mean to say "no"_.

Oh God why did he even speak! Why the hell did he even reply like that! Why didn't he say something else first! Why didn't he say what mattered first!

Norway's rage and self hatred bubbled inside him, blood boiling and temper rising. He wanted to die. He wanted to kill himself. He was usually so good with his word choice. He was so fluent and perfect at expressing his thoughts smoothly and flawlessly. Yet...now he screws up? Now he decides to create the oh so notrious breakdown of communication barrier?

Norway did not want to say No.

"I-I didn't mean that...!" Norway sputtered lamely, "Wh-what I...I mean...Yes..! Yes of course I'll- . . ."

A spark of hope flared in Denmark's chest. He looked at his obviously distraught lover, still patient...still cool... That little moment of bleak limbo was soon directed into a whole new pathway of hope and expectation.

"Then what do you mean...?"

Norway took a deep breath and kissed Denmark.

"Wh...What I mean is...I can't marry you as a country, Denmark... _We_ can't be married as countries... B-But I'll marry you, Matthias. I want to marry you, Matthias...!" Norway explained as simply as he could.

Within the instant, Denmark's sullen face swirled into a face of ecstatic happiness and relief and everything inbetween. He yanked Norway close and pulled him into a loving embrace. He kissed him all over, silently crying with the joy and happiness that overflowed in his heart. That endless pit of darkness and cold spat him out repulsed with him now.

"Let me try again..." he beamed, "Lukas...will you marry me?"

Lukas smiled wide, a gesture he hadn't exercised in eons it seems. He nodded eagerly, like he couldn't have answered sooner.

"Yes...Yes, I will!"

"We'll get married in Denmark, because it's totally legal there!"

"But it's legal in Norway too, you ass. But fine. And maybe we can elope? Because I don't want a big wedding..."

"In the spring on a rocky coast line, with just us and a pastor."

"Sounds beautiful..."

They laid next to each other, plans and ideas spewing out without stopping.

The two fell asleep like that, murmuring to eachother, as their bodies entwined together in the soft sheets.

* * *

The World Meeting is being held at Sweden's place this time around. A little closer and more home-oriented as opposed to over in America or out east at Japan's place. Even though these meetings are more than notorious for being unorganized, unproductive and simply chaotic, they actually start out pretty decent and professional.

Not many take note of it, but all the countries actually start out by sitting in alphabetical order in a large circle. That is before they mingle into their more comfortable clicks and allies.

That being said, Denmark and Norway sit almost directly infront of each other on the other side of the table.

It just happens to be their one year anniversary for their eloped wedding, and they can't help but steal glances from each other from across the table. They feel a bit scandelous because absolutely no one knows of their marriage. No one is _supposed_ to know of their marriage.

Countries aren't allowed to marry each other on their own. It would interfere with the political system too much, and there would be uncessasary money spent, extra meetings and gatherings to iron out all the newly formed wrinkles of the possible unwanted marriage. And that's only if a small, almost unnoticable amount of damage was done.

It's the first intermission of the meeting. Already countries are found aloaf and not even listening to the speaker. The tone rings to dismiss the countries and already Denmark and Norway are pacing to greet each other half way. They stop right infront of each other, not even touching.

A tiny, itty-bitty smirk is smeared across Norway's lips. He reaches out and drags Denmark by the sleeve cuff to the hallway, where Denmark then attacks him.

They kiss for a few seconds, trying to keep composure and a professional outside appearance.

"Happy Anniversary, Mr. Kohler-Bondevik," Denmark muses flirtatiously.

He's hovered over Norway with his arm propping him against the wall. Norway is sandwiched between the wall and his husband.

"Happy Anniversary to you," Norway replies, "I hope everything is in order for this weekend?"

"Everything's booked and covered. All we need to do is survive this meeting."

"That can be done I'm sure," Norway groans.

The door is opened down the hall and by reflex, the two resume a more casual position. The Netherlands walks down the hall to the restroom (to probably smoke a bowl) without even giving the two a glance.

Even if married under human names, their marriage license only recognizing them as Lukas and Matthias Kohler-Bondevik, it's still a risky act to undergo.

Denmark chuckles and pecks Norway on the lips.

"Then we shall leave Stockholm tonight," was the resumed conversation.

"Love you," was said blandly.

"I love you too."

* * *

**:T why does it end so terribly? -sobs-**

**Anyways this little idea popped up in my head and I ran with it. So I learned through recent events that I do not wish to have writing as a huge part of my life because I'm not the best author. I don't edit a lot of my work like I should and asjdfklasdjfklajsd**

**yeah i'm definitely a draw-er BD**

**But it's fun to write fanfics! Even though I'm lazy! **

**I give a huge kudos to Sianascera for writing The Unpleasantries of Life btw! THAT STORY WAS SUPERB! x3 go read it if you haven't already! **

**So yes. I will be sticking with my one-shots of lameness. :'D **

**I'm thinking about writing a type of lemon of some kind with this pairing...should I?**

**Please give me your thoughts and please review! I still do love reviews~ **

**-TC**


End file.
